<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[audio] do you wanna get a condo? by growlery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171346">[audio] do you wanna get a condo?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery'>growlery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Filk, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover of Do You Wanna Get a Condo? from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650662/chapters/3717740">Night Vale: A Musical</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos/Cecil Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[audio] do you wanna get a condo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650662">Night Vale: The Musical - Songbook</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah">ErinPtah</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/">greedy_dancer</a> for linking the original work!! this was so much fun to do</p><p><strong>eta:</strong> thanks also to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/">yue</a> for the gorgeous cover art!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center"><p></p><h1>
    <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/la5l3d2o0mstt1w/carlos%20-%20do%20you%20wanna%20get%20a%20condo.mp3?dl=0">download/stream from dropbox</a>
  </h1><p>or, stream below if your browser supports it!</p>
<audio></audio></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>